dxwefedfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW One Night Stand: SummerBash 2K17
Card DXW Global Championship Adam Cole © vs. Pentagon Jr. Full Metal Mayhem Match for the DXW Global Women's Championship Jackinna © vs. Sarada Uchiha vs. Bayley vs. Shura Fatal 4-Way Match for the vacant DXW United States Championship Ash Ketchum vs. Joe Higashi vs. Kinjack vs. ??? Milakin vs. Mokuba Kaiba Puerto Rican Street Fight Match Dawn Hikari vs. Lisa DXW Global Tag Team Championship The Twins (Billy Green & Mac Green) vs. The White Tigers (Rei Kon & Rai Chou) w/Mariah Wong DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders' Match; Winning Team faces The Mistresses of Society (Lord Dominator & Zeena) for the Global Women's Tag Team Titles at DXW Labor Pain The Black Lagoon (Sawyer the Cleaner & Rouge the Bat) vs. The Hardcore Amazons (Minori Rokujou-Jackson & Franchesca Mila Rose) w/Marida Cruz Mixed Tag Team Match for the vacant DXW Mixed Tag Team Championship Tyrone Daniels & Sara Sheppard-Daniels vs. Kinnon Jackson & Ikumi Mito Hardcore Match for the vacant DXW Hardcore Championship Azrael Sanchez w/Paul Heyman vs. Dean Ambrose Results *Preshow. After the match, Wayne Marley offers a handshake for the Code of Honor, but Ryoma slaps the hand then walks out as the crowd boos at him. *2. After the match, Rouge the Bat helps Sawyer the Cleaner up until Caulifla & Kale comes out from the crowd to the ring and ambushes The Black Lagoon with steel chairs as the crowd booing at them. As they stop their attack, The Female Armed Forces (Sonya Blade & Cammy White) rushes to the ring, and Caulifla & Kale escapes unharmed. The Female Armed Forces help The Black Lagoon up and Sawyer hits Sonya with Slice & Dice and Rouge hits Cammy with Gem Drive. The Black Lagoon walks out of the ring as they kiss each other. *3. Revy arrives to the 6-sided ring in a bathrobe with a shower of boos as she got the mic. Revy announces that she was supposed to be in the main event but replaced with Shura. And also announces that she've been crowned a new belt by Ran Kotobuki and her husband Zeone, which she will unveil it from her bathrobe. Revy took off her bathrobe to reveal her normal outfit and a new belt around her waist as the crowd cheers. Revy told the crowd she's the first DXW Women's Hardcore Champion and issues an open challenge to anyone in the back. Revy about to choose Sakura Hagiwara but stopped by Kimber Lee. Kimber Lee told Revy that she will be her opponent and Revy agreed to fight against Kimber Lee. *4. The Twins are about to set up for the Twin Tower on Rei Kon, but Rai Chou distracting Referee Brian Hebner until Mariah Wong hits Billy Green with a blatant low blow and pushes Mac Green off the top rope behind Referee Brian Hebner's back when she got out of the ring. Rei Kon locks Billy with Gatlin Claw to make him submit. *5. After the weapon shots, Dawn sets up for a superplex out of the ring, but Lisa counters and hits Dawn through the table with a top-rope DDT and the crowd chants "HOLY SHIT!" in Spanish. Suddenly, Serena rushes to the 6-sided ring and hits an XY-AY!...to Lisa!? Serena picks Lisa up allowing Dawn to hit her with the Spotlight Driver to deliver a pinfall victory as the crowd booing at Serena & Dawn. After the match, Serena & Dawn laying their boots on Lisa and hits her with the combination of Glam Slam (Dawn) and Codebreaker (Serena). Dawn and Serena attacking Lisa continue until the crowd explodes as Kylie Griffin made her arrival in DXW. Kylie walks into the 6-sided ring as the crowd chants "HOLY SHIT!" as Dawn & Serena are both shocked. Kylie attacking Dawn & Serena out of the 6-sided ring and have an aide to Lisa with a standing ovation. *7. After the match, Higashi jumps Ash Ketchum from behind and locks him up with Cross Armbreaker until Greninja arrives as the crowd explodes. The crowd chants "THIS IS AWESOME! (clap 5x)" in Spanish as Greninja hits a springboard hurricanrana onto Higashi as Joe went out of the 6-sided ring. Ash & Greninja are celebrating Ash's DXW United States Championship victory. *8. After the match, Milakin is about to kidnap Mokuba until the lights went out. The lights came back on as Peter Pan appears as Mokuba disappeared. Peter Pan hits Milakin with Neverland Nightmare, then locks him with Neverland Dreams as he shouts "WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS TIMMY TURNER!?" Milakin passes out as the crowd boos at Peter Pan as Peter Pan shouts Bangarang! *10. Bayley was supposed in the match but didn't complete due to her shoulder injury. Alexa Bliss replaces Bayley and making her DXW return. After the match, Caulifla & Kale jumps Shura from behind and starts beating her up until Kyuss (Miya Asama, Echidna, Raven Karasuba, & Risty Jackson) rushes to the 6-sided ring to stop Caulifla & Kale to have an aide of Shura until a female Saiyan rushes to the ring and attacking Kyuss with the lead pipe. The camera shows her face is Fasha as Fasha attack Kyuss. Fasha saves Caulifla & Kale and they resume The Shield-style beat down on Kyuss out of the ring. And then Fasha saturating the table with lighter fluid and sets it on fire. Fasha, Caulifla, & Kale puts Shura through the flaming table with Triple Powerbomb as the crowd boos loudly at them and pelts them with garbage. The three Saiyan warriors are celebrating until Female Armed Forces (Sonya Blade & Cammy White) rushes to the ring and all three escapes unharmed as both teams exchanging words to close the show. Miscellaneous *Hardcore Madness - Lincoln Loud, Eli Drake, and Dean Ambrose *Women's Hardcore Madness - Lexi Cortez, Anna Williams, Rebecca Hawkins, Pan, and Sakura Hagiwara. *DXW Social Network Champion Chuckie Finster was being interviewed by Jeremy Borash. But the masked man blasted Chuckie from behind and now started brawling onto each other! They continue to brawl until the masked man tosses Chuckie through a glass window. The masked man walks out from the scene until he got stopped by Chuckie's best friend, Tommy Pickles, who hits the masked man with a kendo stick, causing the masked man to escape. Tommy is checking on Chuckie, who was bleeding from the glass window as the referees are calling for help. *In the darkroom, Mokuba Kaiba was holding Timmy Turner's pink hat. Then shouts to the camera "Milakin...how dare you letting Kinzer kidnapped Peter Pan's beloved Lost Boy, Timmy Turner from the House Show? Timmy won the match fair and square. It's not fair that he kidnap Timmy and joining Kyuss. Now hear this, Milakin, I will destroy you in an honor of my pal, Timmy. I'll see you soon. Bangarang!" as the camera goes dark. Category:DXW Specials